The Rest is Silence
by Echo Garrote
Summary: Giovanni's Final Moments


'The rest is silence."

by Echo Garrote.

As per usual Pokemon and all characters within do not belong to me...I think they belong to Game Freak and Nintendo. Anyway, this is a dark and fuzzy fic. (Mix of a WAFF and a dark so a DAFF I guess) The topic of suicide is in this so if that is a touchy subject go read a Misty/Ash coupling fic.

--------------------

Giovanni stared out of the window onto Viridian City. He was trying so hard to decide. Sighing he pressed the intercom. "Send them in."

            Butch and Cassidy walked in. The looks on their faces were like those of military soldiers. A quick salute and they sat down.

            "So...Butch and Cassidy...Team Rocket cell number 17."

            "Yes, sir that is corre-." Cassidy started to reply.

            "A statement, NOT a question." Giovanni said continuing.

            "Responsible for several successful schemes such as the pokemon kennel, the Drowsee mind wipe, and the pokemon birthday book."

            "Yes that's rig-" Butch started.

            "ALSO a statement. Here today to comment upon the actions of Rocket cell 13 and I am most curious as to why these plans of yours while successful have not show the returns promised."

            Butch and Cassidy just fidgeted in the chairs.

            "That WAS a question."

            "It's all Jesse, James, and Meowth's fault!" Butch said.

            "If they hadn't gotten in the way we would have had 200% returns!" Cassidy complained.

            "ENOUGH!" The pair recoiled back into the chairs. "I gave cell 13 specific instructions, and all though they may be incompetent, I trust them to carry them out to the fullest! Now go...R&D has a new apparatus for you to use."

            Butch and Cassidy stood up. Saluted and marched out. After a few moments, Giovanni rocked back in his chair and laughed.

            He got up and unlocked a cabinet in his office with a key that he always kept in his pocket. Inside was a single picture in a frame. A brown haired woman with laughing eyes held a baby in hr arms. A much younger Giovanni was behind them both and had his arms around them both. They were both smiling happily.

            Giovanni looked at the picture for a moment. Then quickly closed the cabinet and locked it again.

            Ash's mom sneezed as she and Mimie vacuumed the house. "My there IS a lot of dust here."

            Giovanni pulled out a tape recorder. He pressed play. He listen to his own voice. "I Giovanni Ketchum, being of sound mind and body leave my gym, my estate, my empire, to my son Ashford Ketc-" He clicked it off.

            "No. He doesn't deserve this pain. It would destroy him."

            Giovanni rewound the tape and pressed record. "This audio will is divided into four parts. The first is for my lawyer and the general public. I Giovanni, being of sound body and mind leave my gym, my estate, my pokemon, my empire, to Team Rocket cell...13. Also known as Jesse, James, and Meowth. 

            This next part is exclusively for them. Well you three incompetent blunderers...here is all you deserve. James, here's the freedom you wanted all your life, Jesse the safety and security, and Meowth...heh...well now you really are top cat. Don't change you three. Run Team Rocket like you run yourselves. I have faith in you. Besides I always liked your slogan over Butch and Cassidy's.

            This next part...is for Professor Samuel Oak of Pallet Town and...Delia Ketchum. So, Professor. I guess you and Delia are saying good riddance to an old ghastly. I can't say I blame you. I'm sorry Professor for all the sadness I caused you back home. I never knew Akina would take the defeat so bad. I never meant to be the reason behind your daughter's suicide. If you never forgive me...I'll understand. I deserve the Hell I'm going to. Delia, I have always loved you Delia. I know I didn't show it in the end. If you still hate me I'll understand. If you want to know why I did this...I've been dying a little every day. Both figuratively and literally. Since I saw our son win the Orange Islands trophy in the paper my heart's been eating away at me. I guess the boy doesn't take after his old man in failure in tournaments. Also the doctors say I have cancer. I guess it's just a karmic payback. 

            Finally the last part is for my son. Ash Ketchum...if Samuel Oak and Delia Ketchum wish this part to not be played...so be it. 

            So...my boy...you've all grown up. If your listening to this then you know. Your father is the leader of Team Rocket. A monster in this world. I wont bother you with much, I saw you grow up through Jesse and James. Just a few things. Your father always loved you and your mother dearly. Don't leave those friends of yours. Finally, Ash, once you've found someone who makes you feel like the world is perfect as long as she's with you. Stay with her as long as you can. That is all.

            This ends the audio will of Giovanni Ketchum."

            Giovanni quietly rewound the tape. He sat down in his overstuffed chair. He placed the tape recorder in his lap and unlocked, with the same key for the cabinet, a hidden drawer in his desk. He pulled it open and took out the gun. Open the chamber, placed one bullet inside, and prepped it. He placed the gun against his temple just above the right ear.

            "And so dies an ignoble heart." He whispered misquoting Shakespeare. "Let no one follow, the rest is silence."

            Giovanni pulled the trigger.


End file.
